


Baby of Mine

by werenotthelosechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dean, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Guardian Angel, Happy Dean, Healing, Lawrence - Freeform, Mary's POV, Pre-Series, Pure Love, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werenotthelosechesters/pseuds/werenotthelosechesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes back in time to visit Mary and Dean back before it all began. A walk in the park leads to Mary being reassured that her son will always be safe, watched over by angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby of Mine

Lawrence, Kansas  
August 1979

Dean's small, chubby hands are wrapped around my index fingers. I run my thumbs over the soft skin on the back of his hands and smile. I wish I could keep him small forever. He's a happy baby. Since I met John, all I've wanted is to live a normal life, to raise a family here in Lawrence. Finally, that plan has begun to take shape. John has finally stopped having nightmares about his time in Vietnam and has been holding down a good job at the garage. I imagine he'll teach Dean all about cars and mechanics as soon as he's old enough to hand him a wrench from his toolbox. He loves being a father.

The bench I'm sitting on is the only shaded place in the park. It's a hot day, but the breeze makes it comfortable. Dean's standing up shakily on my knees. He's bouncing and I'm holding on so that he doesn't fall. My back aches, but it's just become an annoying part of daily life by now. It hasn't been the same since I was pregnant with Dean. 

In about a year, my son will be running around this same park, or playing in the dirt like the pair of toddlers by the slide. His personality is already starting to come through. He is friendly and energetic. He babbles loudly and I smile at him. He blinks his lively green eyes and smiles back, a small dribble of drool spilling over his bottom lip. I wipe it away with my thumb and rub it onto my jeans. That's the glamorous side of motherhood. 

I glance at my watch. We have some time before we have to get back home to put Dean down for a nap. One more little stroll down the path, then. I carry Dean over to the sidewalk and bend at the waist, ignoring the pain in my lower back, to hold his hands as he struggles to keep his balance and practice the motions of walking. He makes loud vowel sounds and I feel for him. He wants to walk so badly, but his motor skills aren't developed enough yet. I lift him a little of the ground and move him a few inches forward. He squats down to the ground then bounces up. We continue down the path for a while, until my back won't let us. I scoop my son up in my arms and turn around. We haven't gone very far.

A man in his late thirties is sitting on the shaded bench when I go back to pick up my diaper bag. He seems uncomfortable as he sits in a tan trench coat, his back a little too straight to seem natural. His dark hair ruffles in the wind. As I approach, Dean makes happy cooing noises and squirms in my arms. The man turns his head to look at us, his gaze is intense. His eyes are piercingly blue.   
"Mary Winchester." It's not a question, and my hunting instincts kick in. I'm on high alert for danger, like my dad taught me to be. I hold Dean closer to me and answer with a straight face.

"Who are you?" The man stands up. He is taller than I am and I take a step to the side to get out of his direct path. Dean lets go of my shirt and reaches out to the stranger. I lower his hands back towards his body and he whines in protest. 

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the lord." He takes a step forward, a little too close for my comfort. Dean doesn't mind, he leans towards the guy and reaches out for him. Castiel smiles at him, his gaze softening. He looks back at me with a sincere gaze. All logic tells me that I should run away from the man in a trench coat that hangs around in a park, but I feel an odd sense of security. 

"There's no such thing. You're crazy." He tilts his head before responding.

"Don't worry, you aren't in any danger. Your back is injured, am I correct?" All I can do is nod my head and he raises two fingers slowly, asking permission with his eyes. I have no idea what he's doing and eye him suspiciously but make no move to stop him as he gently presses them against my forehead. I feel a jolt of warm energy throughout my body and the tension in my lower back disappears. I stare at him incredulously, but he just stands there, expression open and genuine. 

"What did you- how...?" I can't really wrap my head around all of this. Even after all of the supernatural beings I've hunted, an angel seems a little far-fetched. But here he is, and my gut instinct tells me this is the truth.

"I've healed you. Dean is unhappy when you're in pain. He loves you, even if he can't say it." I look down into my son's eyes and he hums, lips sputtering in the drool that he can't manage to keep in his mouth. His eyes are brilliant as always, but calmer now. He looks back to Castiel and holds his arms out. He wants the angel to pick him up. Castiel reaches one hand towards Dean and the baby wraps his whole hand around his pinky finger. He bounces happily on my hip.

"I've come here from 2012. Dean and I have grown very fond of one another. He's grown up to be a very respectable man, Mary. You have reason to be proud." I look down at the seven month old in my arms and try to picture what he will look like in 30 years. An overwhelming sense of pride swells in my chest and my eyes begin to tear up. I smile up at Castiel.

"Would you like to hold him, Castiel? He's still reaching for you." Castiel looks a little uncertain. I almost decide against it until he puts his arms out towards Dean and the baby shrieks in delight. It's almost as though Dean knows him. Loves him already.   
I hold my son out to Castiel, who takes him into his arms and smiles warmly. Dean grabs fistfuls of the trench coat. He babbles a little and then rest his head on Castiel's shoulder. The angel rubs soothing circles on the baby's back and smiles at you. The bond they share is undeniable and strong. 

"Shall we take a walk?" I nod and indicate that we should walk in the direction of our home, smiling again at how content Dean seems in Castiel's arms. I have so many questions, but I doubt it would be beneficial for me to know the answers. Instead, I try to learn more about Castiel.

"So, how do you know my son?" 

"Dean is one of the humans in my charge. He's important, God has plans for him." 

"What kind of plans?"

"I'm sorry. I am not to reveal that information to you." I sigh, but accept this nonetheless. Cas continues, eyeing me from the side. "He's more than that, though. He's righteous. His soul is more pure and brighter than any I've seen before. He taught me how to be a better man."

Just then, we stop in front of our house. Castiel glances at Dean, but he's fallen asleep in the angel's arms. You usher Castiel in through the front door and lead him into Dean's nursery. 

"You don't have to worry about Dean's safety, Mary. I have sworn to protect him. No harm will come to your son as long as I'm around." Castiel looks into my eyes and I nod, rendered speechless by the gratitude I feel towards Castiel. He truly has Dean's best interests at heart. Castiel leans over the crib and gently places Dean on his back. He steps aside to let me kiss Dean on the forehead. When I turn around to address Castiel, I am met with an empty room. There is no trace of the angel in the trench coat. I turn back to Dean's sleeping form and whisper quietly.

"Did you hear that, baby boy? Angels are watching over you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
